


Entre las nubes se esconde el sol

by LadyNiightmare



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Newt realmente no es tan suave, Pero están enamorados de verdad, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tina es terca, idiotas enamorados, newtina, pero son muy dulces
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiightmare/pseuds/LadyNiightmare
Summary: Newt Scamander nunca pensó que escribir unas palabras enfadadas en una carta fuese a generarle tales problemas.Con un permiso de viaje denegado, y una mujer triste y enojada al otro lado del océano, tendrá que buscar una solución para que todo vuelva a la feliz normalidad.Tal vez, incluso, las cosas salgan mejor de lo esperado.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Reconstruyendo las ruinas

Tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía seguir de brazos cruzados mientras todo lo que estuve soñando durante meses se desvanecía como si jamás hubiese existido.

Absurdamente, aquello estaba sucediendo por restricciones que no deseaba, y palabras que quizá no debí decir; o escribir, en todo caso.

Al menos Queenie sí se dignó a contestar la carta que terminé por enviarle —en un tono ciertamente alarmado—. Su correspondencia fue una brisa de aire fresco bajo el sol abrumador, habiendo creído ya que no volvería a saber más sobre las Goldstein. Curiosamente la letra que usaba era muy diferente a la de su hermana; mucho más grande y redondeada, siendo delicada en cada línea, garabateándola hermosamente.

Hacía un mes y diecinueve días que no recibía mensaje alguno de Tina, habiendo sido el último uno rudo en el cual dejaba claro —asombrosamente— que prefería cortar los lazos de amistad que mantuvimos desde que aparecí en Nueva York.

¿Cómo le había sido tan dichosamente fácil despedirme?

Algo, en una esquina de mi mente me decía —más bien suponía— el porqué de su reacción. Lo consideré por cuenta propia cuando sucedió, y solo se lo pude achacar al hecho de dedicarle unas palabras, más o menos airadas, respecto a lo que opinaba sobre su carrera y profesión elegida. Sin embargo, esa opinión no se estiraba hacia ella, a su persona. Siempre había excepciones.

No pareció entenderlo.

Así pues, el correo entre nosotros se detuvo tras mi tercer intento de mensajería sin respuesta, y ahora me encontraba ciego de ideas sobre cómo solucionar el enfado de la señorita.

Culpaba del giro de mis palabras, generalmente suaves, al Ministerio y la presión que se habían dedicado a ejercer sobre mí desde que regresé, con la investigación terminada y un libro a punto de publicar. Por supuesto, ella no había sido consciente del que era mi malestar, y yo tampoco se lo hice saber, demasiado afligido para confesiones.

No me permitían salir del país, habiéndome convertido en un preso.

Se me cerraban los dedos de las manos, transformándolas en puños con los nudillos blancos, cada vez que recordaba los dos intentos nefastos que tuve para recuperar la libertad. ¿Cómo se suponía que continuaría con las investigaciones sobre bestias mágicas si no podía salir de mi propio jardín trasero? O, ¿cómo podría liberar a las que ya tenía? No toleraría que se pudriesen dentro de un sótano o una maleta encantados; mi responsabilidad era enseñarles a tener independencia de nuevo, a ser libres.

Y, ante todo: ¿cómo se suponía que le entregaría mi libro a Tina?

Se publicó en abril, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por la comunidad de magos británicos. Gracias a eso ahora tenía el dinero suficiente como para planear viajes mucho más largos por donde lo desease y si depender de externos; ¡y aquello era imposible debido a la detención que estaba sufriendo!

En ocasiones recordaba la despedida con Tina, junto al gran barco que me llevaría de nuevo a donde se suponía que estaba mi hogar. Con valentía le hice saber que el primer tomo impreso sería para ella. Sus ojos habían estado brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas por acariciarle el cabello de una manera torpe e ilusa. Ahora lo único que podía pensar, y deseaba creer, era que tal vez aun lo quisiese tal y como le dije aquel lejano día.

En las cartas me justifiqué por la tardanza en volver al enorme continente fácilmente; tuve que acudir a reuniones de todo tipo, y las personas repentinamente sabían mi nombre, dejando de ser el pequeño e inconsciente Scamander para convertirme en un hombre prestigioso de mundo. Había sido verdad, por supuesto, pero el alargar las excusas demasiado comenzó a rezumar lo inusual, tornándose todo a negro después, ya no siendo lo más importante aquello.

Me dejé caer en el sillón orejero, colocando una taza sobre su brazo forrado en tela cretona. Este se encontraba dirigido hacia el gran ventanal que daba vistas a la parte frontal de la casa. Pequeñas gotas enjoyaban el cristal; comenzó a llover tres días atrás y todavía no se había detenido. El encontrarme recluido en mi propia casa a causa del tiempo meteorológico no ayudaba con la claustrofobia que sentía en el interior de la cabeza.

El salón estaba escasamente iluminado por dos lámparas viejas de gas, brillando de manera cálida y formando sombras salvajes sobre las paredes simples; al igual que si me hallase en una tupida selva, moviéndose las ramas de los árboles con alguna brisa ligera y silenciosa.

Me rasqué los ojos. Si tenía suerte todo lo que ahora me preocupaba se solucionaría. Me consideraba una persona tenaz; mis instintos rogaban por no someterme sin antes luchar con uñas y dientes.

—Lo arreglaré con algo de magia —me reí en voz alta, esperando torpemente a que cierta criatura sobre mi cabello hiciese algún sonido. No obstante, tan si quiera se movió, haciéndome consciente de su presencia únicamente porque me tiraba de los mechones de vez en cuando.

Volví la atención, algo más desanimado, a los papeles que formaban una larga carta, alisando con desazón las zonas que doblé sin darme cuenta. Repasé de nuevo las palabras en ella, quemándome la razón con solidez.

_Querido Newt,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre en buen estado de ánimo y salud. En nuestro pequeño hogar las cosas siguen tan tensas como la última vez que te escribí; y bien sé que no es por mi culpa dicha tensión. Por suerte somos personas sanas, al fin y al cabo._

_Por mucho que haya estado pensando en formas de hacerte regresar a Nueva York, se tratan solo de sueños imposibles. Hay una frustración continua en mi cabeza por ello, y ya tengo bastante con soportar a Tina y a sus propias inquietudes._

_Pensé en hacerle saber por lo que estás pasando, para más benevolencia, pero evita cualquier tema intenso conmigo, ocultándome sus pensamientos con obstinación, además. Sé perfectamente cuando no debo presionarla y esta ocasión es una de ellas, desgraciadamente._

_Seré breve entonces respecto a tus preocupaciones en la carta que recibí: sí, Tina sigue molesta. Aunque tengo que admitir que quizá molesta no sea la palabra adecuada para el lío que son verdaderamente sus sentimientos._

_Es cierto que quedó dolida por tus crípticas palabras, pero (y estoy segura) de que en su mente fui capaz de ver algo de comprensión. Desgraciadamente el desconsuelo y el asombro fueron mucho más grandes. Y si te cuestionas el porqué del asombro en ella: de manera incoherente creía que en ti no había ningún tipo de juicio recriminatorio o malhumorado._

_Normal que la realidad le haya golpeado; debería incluso hacerlo una segunda vez y mucho más fuerte._

_A pesar de todo, y con el enfado que ahora llevo encima, tengo fe y confío de pleno corazón que todo esto se resolverá. Estoy segura de que Tina olvidará todos sus males en cuanto aparezcas en América con tu maravilloso libro entre las manos. Ella sigue esperándolo con más emoción de la que jamás confesará en voz alta._

_Para finalizar, por favor, Newt, hablo de parte de los tres amigos que tienes al otro lado del Atlántico: no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir para regresar. Todos estaremos aquí cuando llegues y terminaran por dejarte viajar de nuevo._

_Me despido entonces, deseándote mejores días futuros._

_Queenie Goldstein_

_P.S: Jacob te manda saludos._

Doblé las cuartillas por la mitad, disgustado conmigo mismo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo varios días; cogería la carta, la releería para poder enviar una de vuelta y terminaría sin escribirla a causa de los sentimientos que experimentaba con disgusto. Desde la pena a la amargura, para terminar con un enojo incómodo.

¿Por qué Tina iba a creer que las opiniones que tenía no eran fuertes, o que no sabía expresarlas con coraje? En ocasiones me volvía irritable si las ideas del otro eran demasiado contrarias a las que yo tenía.

¿Me consideraba alguien demasiado callado? Sumiso, tal vez. Pero ella ya me había escuchado hablar con esa voz indignada mía. La primera vez cuando tuvimos que ir a recoger al _“no-maj”_ y le recité las normas tan absurdas que se debían de acatar en su país. Más tarde al hablar sobre el _obscurus_ ; intentando ayudar a Credence; soportando los interrogatorios antes de poder regresar a Inglaterra…

Solté una carcajada. Hasta hacía pocos años la vida que llevaba fue —en casi todo— un martirio. Me limité a subsistir en el día a día, no siendo capaz de creer en un futuro mejor. Problemas en el hogar, problemas en Hogwarts, problemas en la terrible guerra, problemas en un trabajo que lo único que me ofrecía era amargura… Y aun así me levantaba todas las mañanas para luchar contra muchas injusticias; mi espíritu no me dejaría tranquilo si tan si quiera le daba una última oportunidad a lo que ya comenzaba a valorar como una causa perdida.

Eso mismo era lo que en ocasiones creí: Newton Scamander, el descarriado de la familia. Demasiado caprichoso para tan si quiera sacarse una carrera.

Fue durante las batallas en el frente oriental, rodeado de dragones y de hombres desesperados por huir, cuando aprendí a no ser afectado por las convicciones de otros, y menos todavía cuando se referían a mí personalmente.

Después de salir de aquel infierno, conseguí que el futuro comenzase a brillar, tan maravillosamente que incluso a día de hoy me parece imposible. Empezó entonces el afán de viajar y estudiar a las bestias que siempre amé. Mi oratoria, autoridad en los gestos y docilidad mejoraron enormemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, si no estaba charlando con gente corriente, serían desalmados los cuales despreciarían otros razonamientos. O podría tener frente a mí alguna bestia que detestase el contacto visual e intentase morderme si presentía vacilación en los pasos que daba para escapar de su lado.

Por supuesto, esas facetas más “duras” que me instigaba eran difíciles de ver en situaciones habituales, pues la pasividad siempre fue lo que yo consideraría mi salvación. Algunos pensarían que era un cobarde, otros lo suficientemente listo como aparecer solo cuando me era estrictamente necesario.

Que no me sintiese cómodo en algunas circunstancias no significaba que fuese un paria, callando y asintiendo a todo lo que me ordenaban.

Entonces, ¿era así como me veía Tina? ¿Y al no serlo se decepcionó? Merlín oyese eso.

Como norma no escrita, si algo era de mi más puro interés estaría dispuesto a mover cielos y montañas para conseguirlo. Y por eso no cesaban los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza sobre cómo huir de Inglaterra durante un par de días, queriendo volver junto a la mujer que me esperaba ahora enojada.

Repentinamente, una descarga me golpeó desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta la coronilla, haciendo que me irguiese en el sillón. Tenía que conseguir regresar. En pocas ocasiones alguien llamaba tanto mi atención como para preocuparme el si me contestaba unas tontas cartas o no. Había personas que me agradaban, pero solo una —mucho tiempo atrás— consiguió que el corazón se me agrietase como lo hacía por Tina. E, incluso, en esta ocasión era mucho peor. Al igual que si hubiese lanzado mi órgano vital al mar, sin poder alcanzarlo ahora que tanto lo quería.

Tuve muchas ideas a lo largo de la semana respecto a cómo responder a Queenie con una solución y en este instante sabía con certeza lo que tendría que hacer para viajar. El plan ya estaba trazado. Desgraciadamente, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. De alguien a quien llamaba familia.


	2. Apoyando un esfuerzo

**Entre las nubes se esconde el sol**

Capítulo 2: Apoyando un esfuerzo

Dormí tremendamente bien por la noche. A pesar del aire pegajoso del ambiente, tuve el descanso que necesitaba. Era igual que si algo pesado hubiera estado en mi pecho durante mucho tiempo, echando a volar a medida que conseguí una nueva relajación, dejándome respirar otra vez. Las bestias en el sótano notaron mi sosiego también, súbitamente animadas al verme. Creí haber sido neutral con ellas, pero no fue así.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que el inicio del proyecto pudiese comenzar. Emociones excitadas me recorrían desde los talones hasta el cabello, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerlas a raya, formulando una y otra vez el plan en mi mente.

La ligera lluvia que caía sobre las calles no era ya una molestia; se trataba de un agua casi curativa, rozándome las mejillas o plenamente las manos al sacar la varita del fino chaquetón para aparecer frente a una puerta de madera oscura. Un tejadillo me protegía ahora, y sin muchos miramientos llamé con dos golpes sordos, dejándome los nudillos doloridos.

La casa pertenecía a Theseus y Leta, teniendo yo esperanzas de que este primero estuviese ya en ella. Habría trabajado toda la mañana, y de no haber ninguna urgencia, la tarde sería suya para manejar como quisiese.

Desde el amanecer estuve dudando si mostrarme en el Ministerio para encontrarlo cuanto antes, pero con un inmenso orgullo decidí que esa sería la peor de las ideas. No volvería a aquel terrible edificio en mucho tiempo si era posible, o al menos durante los días libres que había conseguido. Rogaba al cielo porque mis compañeros en la División de Bestias no me molestasen y supiesen solventar cualquier dilema que se les confiase.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire húmedo. El olor mojado de los árboles me hizo sentir vivo, ayudándome a calmar los nervios y evocar varios recuerdos olvidados. Uno de ellos, en particular, me atacó más fuerte que el resto: un gran hipogrifo lanzándome contra charcos de barro mientras mi madre gritaba con pánico.

Me reía por los errores que cometí; el niño demasiado curioso siempre lleno de moratones, deseoso de acercarse a las enormes bestias que había en el patio trasero de su hogar cuando nadie miraba. Poco sabía en aquellos años que aquel interés sería a lo que me dedicaría al crecer. ¿Quién me diría entonces que los golpes eran de lo que menos debía preocuparme? Ahora temía más a los mordiscos, sin lugar a dudas. O a los zarpazos. O a todos juntos, en realidad. No me gustaba que me hiciesen daño.

Con un chasquido la puerta se abrió, devolviéndome al presente; solo podía ver el interior de la casa por una pequeña línea de luz, no habiendo nadie frente a mi visión a quien poder presentarme. Pero no dejé que aquello me desconcertara, y enseguida unas palabras roncas y profundas hicieron que inclinase el rostro al suelo.

—Señor Newton —me saludó un elfo doméstico, mirándome de arriba abajo—. No avisaron sobre su visita.

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras me indicaba que entrase, entregándole el abrigo mojado cuando hizo gestos para que se lo diese.

—Hola, Clark. Es bueno verte. —Con un remolino de su mano lo secó, colgándolo después en un perchero lleno de otros mucho más pomposos—. No se lo dije a nadie; se trata de una visita imprevista.

Su rostro arrugado se frunció momentáneamente, para enseguida dirigirme al salón.

—Supongo que viene a visitar al señor Theseus. —Aquello no era una pregunta.

—Supones bien.

—Estará con usted en un momento. Hace no mucho que llegó de sus quehaceres. —Antes de salir y dejarme solo en aquel gran espacio, se dio la vuelta—. Acomódese, le traeré una taza de té.

—Gracias —volví a sonreírle mientras me sentaba en el sofá lleno de almohadones inútiles. Crucé y descrucé los tobillos, con una nueva inquietud a flor de piel—. Perfecto —me quejé para mí, llevándome una mano a la nuca, pasándome los dedos por el pelo enredado.

Sabía lo que tenía que decir; había pensado de manera tan ferviente en ello durante las horas que tuve que esperar para llegar, podría compararlo con un mantra. No era demasiado bueno mintiendo, por lo que, si podía practicar no dudaba en hacerlo; una y otra vez hasta sonar lo suficientemente convincente. Esperaba serlo en esta ocasión. En general solía omitir datos, resumiendo todo al máximo para ser conciso y rápido en vez de calumniar. Pero el hombre al que esperaba me conocía bien y no dejaría pasar nada por alto.

Con el repentino sonido de un traspiés la puerta se abrió a mi espalda, y con un gruñido se cerró.

—Newt —vociferó mi hermano, rodeando el sofá por la izquierda—. Y yo que creía que no te dignarías a aparecer por aquí nunca jamás. ¿Cuántas veces has declinado nuestras cenas? ¿Cinco?

—Tres, en realidad —le contesté en un tono neutral, sin querer entrar demasiado en su juego. Se sentó a mi lado, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Sus ojos azules me estudiaron por unos instantes, doblando el entrecejo. Incluso así se veía apuesto.

Aparté la mirada de la suya cuando Clark entró con el prometido té y varios tipos de pastas. Los agradecimientos fueron dados tras servirnos, y mientras creía que Theseus se le quitarían las ganas de fisgonear, aquel reflejo de recelo que hube visto en él antes se agrandó a mi pesar.

Nunca iba a su casa. En pocas ocasiones, más bien. Ya debía de suponer que era algo importante lo que me movía.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

_Maldición._

Me guardé una sonrisa engreída mientras bebía de la tacita de flores.

—No.

—Newt…

—Es la verdad.

—Si has venido porque quieres que te consiga otra cita para intentar obtener el permiso de viaje, lamento desilusionarte: no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda pedirlo de nuevo sin que me echen a patadas de la sala donde esté.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi idea era mucho mejor que rogar a unos ciegos pretenciosos.

Miré por encima del hombro para comprobar que nos encontrásemos solos, estudiando cada una de las esquinas. Esto no sería algo con lo que bromear; a poder ser nadie más debía saberlo, y ya me arriesgaba al contar con el hombre frente a mí. El cual ahora se había cruzado de brazos, con el rostro inmutable.

—Tengo algo que pedirte —murmuré—. Sí, se trata de un desplazamiento fuera del país, pero, por favor… —Como era de esperar no me dejó continuar, levantándose de un movimiento ágil, quedando a varios pies de donde estaba sentado.

—No, Newt. No se puede hacer nada contra las órdenes del Ministerio.

—El Ministerio no se enterará.

—No vas a meterte en problemas tu solito, ¡sino que además quieres implicarme a mí! Muy considerado por tu parte. A la próxima ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa con pensamientos tan egoístas.

—¡Lo egoísta es que me tengan aquí encerrado! Además, ¡no va a haber problemas! —intenté asegurarle, molesto con sus palabras—. No sabrán ni que me he marchado. Lo juro.

—La última vez que juraste algo acabaste donde se suponía que no debías acabar.

—Pero esta vez seré más cuidadoso. No es algo que solo me involucre a mí. Si así fuera no me importaría lanzarme contra un grupo de mantícoras hambrientas. —Intenté darle una mirada segura, y por una vez sentí que era así. No aparté los ojos de los suyos, cerciorándome de que viese la verdad que intentaba transmitir con ellos—. Esto es más importante de lo que piensas. Las… cosas se torcieron en mi viaje a América.

—¿Consideras que solo se torcieron?

Le hice callar con un resoplido, contento de que se volviese a sentar, pero aún demasiado severo para mi gusto.

—Se suponía que debía regresar para ayudar con unas bestias allí escondidas. Como bien sabes eso me ha sido imposible, pero ya no puedo aplazarlo. Tengo que volver. —Estuve a punto de lanzarme a por él cuando le vi abrir la boca—. Solo pido una semana. Nada más. Y nadie sabrá que me marché.

Sus ojos seguían siendo inflexibles. No le conseguí conmover ni un poco; no obstante, me preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a llegar allí? —Me miró de manera inquisitiva, agachando la barbilla con curiosidad.

Dirigí la vista a la mesita delante de nosotros, en mi cabeza rodando las diferentes ideas que estuve cavilando.

—No hay muchas posibilidades en realidad —enuncié, todavía dándole vueltas—. No puedo coger un barco, de eso estoy seguro. Y colarme en el departamento de viajes internacionales para usar los polvos Floo sería una locura.

—Lo sería, sí.

—Por eso pensé en usar un trasladador.

La barbilla inclinada de Theseus se levantó repentinamente, refulgiendo algo más en su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas desaparecer durante una semana? El Ministerio está detrás de ti, ya lo sabes.

Di una carcajada suave, irguiéndome de la posición encorvada que había adquirido sin darme cuenta. Estiré las piernas, pasando las palmas por los muslos, alisando los pantalones sin arrugas.

—Soy consciente de ellos, sí. —Se me formó una mueca en los labios—. Ahí es donde quería pedirte ayuda. Si me ausento durante varios días, estoy seguro de que pondrán una orden de búsqueda; no sé cómo hacerlo sin que nadie sospeche. Si me descubren no les importará nada de lo que haya hecho o conseguido hasta ahora y me encerraran en Azkaban en cuanto me tengan entre sus manos.

—Y lanzaran muy lejos la llave de tu libertad —agregó él.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de no regresar jamás a la civilización mágica una vez abandonase la isla; esconderme en alguna selva tropical, o en los desolados desiertos, dejando de existir para el mundo en general.

Tonterías. No podía hacer eso.

—Newt —me llamó Theseus, sacándome del delirio que estaba sufriendo—. ¿A qué lugar de América quieres llegar? —Algo en el tono que usó me hizo dar un respingo.

—A Nueva York.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tan desesperadamente ir a Nueva York?

—Hay un _hidebehind_ _(escondedetrás*)_ cerca de la ciudad. Me lo hicieron saber cuando estuve allí. Al principio creí que eran rumores sin sentido; las cosas estaban turbias con el asunto de Grindelwald. He continuado escribiéndome con la persona que me lo dijo; todo acaba apuntando a que tiene razón.

Hizo una mueca, alzando después las cejas.

—Aclárame qué bestia es esa.

—Algo parecido a un oso. Más delgado y alto. Surgió de una mezcla entre _demiguise_ y _ghoul_ , según me enseñó Fred. Él ha visto varios. Se vuelven invisibles, por cierto. Son naturales de Massachusetts, por lo que supongo que algún traficante habrá sido el responsable de que se encuentre fuera de su hogar.

—¿Y por qué no le dices al señor Gardener que vaya si ya los conoce? Él no tiene ninguna restricción para viajar.

_Vaya. Siempre sacándole flecos a todo._

—No podría pedirle eso a Fred; hace poco su mujer dio a luz.

—Envía a cualquiera de tus colegas entonces; estoy seguro de que todos ellos estarán deseando cambiar de aires y descubrir lo que sea que haya en el otro continente para investigarlo.

—La cuestión es que quiero ir yo —resoplé, cansado ya de sus reproches, golpeando rítmicamente la alfombra con el pie.

—Entonces lamento decirte, hermanito, que lo tienes difícil.

Esta vez fui yo quien se levantó, sacudiéndome el coraje que sentía desde los talones hasta la coronilla.

—Theseus, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? Y necesito que seas claro, me niego a esperar más y perder el tiempo con formalidades que no me importan.

Él simplemente me miró, con esa mirada que ya conocía pero que en raras ocasiones me lanzaba. La misma que me dio al verme subido encima de un dragón al que todos temían por tratarse de un ser, supuestamente, desequilibrado y que había herido a muchos hombres. O cuando le mostré el sótano de mi casa una vez finalizado.

La describiría como sorpresa, pero en el fondo había asombro, admiración y un desconcierto que me agradaba. En ocasiones se olvidaba quien era yo realmente, de lo que me movía por dentro y por lo que daría mi vida.

¿Le había convencido entonces?

Se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y sobre las manos su cabeza; se alisaba la piel de la barbilla. Cuando habló la presunción en su voz era casi palpable, rodeándome ahí donde me encontraba, delante de él.

—Newton, ¿por qué quieres ir a Nueva York? —No me atreví a abrir la boca, bajando los ojos a mis pies repentinamente estáticos—. No intentes darme más excusas sobre bestias en lugares que no deben estar. Si eso fuese verdad, lo habrías usado antes en alguna de las reuniones que programamos. En realidad, si hubieses sido listo ya estarías cruzando el Atlántico.

—No consideré… —Mi garganta no estaba de acuerdo a la hora de producir palabras.

—Dime qué es lo que te hace querer regresar. Y sé sincero, no aprecio las mentiras. Aunque a tu favor, admitiré que en esta ocasión casi consigues que me lo crea.

Sentía el pulso detrás de las orejas. ¡Qué necio había sido en pedirle ayuda! Desde pequeños, Thes siempre fue el más audaz, vaticinando mis acciones antes incluso de que las hubiese dado una forma robusta en mi cabeza. Por eso se había convertido en un Auror, y en un héroe de guerra, pronosticando cualquier situación con una seguridad asombrosa.

Al menos me contentaba sabiendo que estuve a punto de engañarle.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Me avergonzaba el admitir que una mujer me había llamado lo suficiente la atención como para volverme loco y querer ir tras ella, después de haberla herido con mi ciega crueldad. Me imaginaba su enfado y rencor y se me retorcían las tripas con fastidio; sentía cosas que jamás antes hube vivido y aquello también me asustaba. Al igual que si tuviese a una de las bestias más peligrosas y hermosas del mundo frente a mí, con la emoción golpeándome desde dentro del pecho, sabiendo que en cualquier instante podría levantar sus garras y deshacerme.

—Newt, te estas sonrojando —me hizo saber de la nada, empeorando el calor que me subía desde el cuello. Rio cuando me moví inquieto sobre los talones, inclinando el rostro a un lado para mirarle—. Leta mencionó algunas cosas, a las cuales no hice caso, pero me huele que tiene más razón de la que sospechaba al principio.

Sentí el rubor subirme hasta las puntas del cabello.

—¿Qué dijo Leta? —pude gesticular sin atragantarme, temblando internamente por la espera.

—Que hiciste buenos amigos en América. —La sonrisa que mantenía se estiró lobuna—. Desvarió un poco, ya sabes como es cuando trata temas de su interés, pero finalizó jurando que lo que te mantenía en un aura constante de satisfacción era el hecho de haber conocido a una mujer.

Alargué mi postura, no dejando de mirarle.

—Hice amistad con dos mujeres y un hombre, para ser más exactos —enumeré con cuidado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Newt.

—Realmente no.

—Que estás inclinado a mostrarle tus afectos a una de esas dos mujeres. Por eso quieres regresar.

Podría haberme marchado en aquel instante. Desaparecer habría sido una forma sencilla de no tener que lidiar con el nuevo problema que me planteaba mi propio hermano; aceptar unas emociones las cuales todavía no había hablado en voz alta con nadie. Podría hechizar mi vivienda para que no entrase y tenerle fuera de mi presencia durante un par de semanas.

Aquello sería lo sencillo; lo cobarde.

Regresé a una posición sentada en el sofá, con las piernas y brazos entumecidos y el corazón bombeando más fuerte de lo que sería considerado normal. Tal vez el hombre a mi lado comprendiese entonces la importancia del viaje que quería repetir si me explicaba con sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo, no funcionó la historia de la bestia extraviada.

De perdidos al río:

—Hice muy buena amistad con una de las señoritas Goldstein y me gustaría volver a verla.

Thes hizo un sonido furibundo con la nariz, llegando a recostarse contra el respaldo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, agitándolo.

—Vaya, le debo muchos galeones a Leta por esto —murmuró en voz baja, obligándome a abrir la boca—. ¿Es la señorita Porpentina Goldstein? —pareció curioso, abarrotándose su expresión de lo que sabía que era el huroneo de los Aurores.

Solté el aire de manera pesada, hinchando los carrillos.

—Solo Tina; esa misma.

Cuando regresé a Inglaterra toda mi familia sabía sobre los problemas que tuve en la gran ciudad donde casi pierdo la vida. Mis archivos en el Ministerio se habían agrandado de manera exagerada después de eso, añadiéndose también la valiente hazaña que realicé para detener a Grindelwald, el _obscurus_ , y cómo hice olvidar todo lo sucedido a un gran puñado de _muggles_. Y, por supuesto, el nombre de la Aurora que me ayudó estaba en algunas partes. De allí mismo debía de haber sacado sus conclusiones.

—Habría jurado que te interesaba Bunty —volvió a hablar suavemente, después de un silencio tenso donde cada uno estudió al que tenía delante.

Hice un ruido seco con la garganta, levantando una ceja.

—¿Te dijo eso Leta también?

Puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndose el ofendido.

—No, lo sospeché yo solito.

—No sospeches, no eres bueno en ello.

—Eres un resentido.

—Y tu un insensato. —Paré entonces, recapitulando sus anteriores palabras—. ¿Por qué ibas a suponer que estaba inclinado hacia mi asistente? —El tono que usé fue acusatorio, alzando las palmas a modo de exclamación. Ahora era más que consciente de a lo que se refería y no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

Se encogió de hombros, al igual que si aquello fuese algo obvio que yo no hubiese entendido todavía.

—Ella es muy amable y está dispuesta a estar a tu lado en cualquier momento. —Rio de manera enigmática y siniestra—. Yo diría que muy dispuesta, en realidad.

Podría haberme crecido otro rubor en las mejillas, pero la temperatura de mi cara había decidido no descender desde hacía minutos, cubriéndose un sofoco sobre otro.

—No digas cosas así, por favor. —No se dio cuenta de que mi voz salió entre respiraciones agudas, despistado en sus presuntuosas suposiciones.

—Newt, lo que deberías hacer es buscarte una mujer aquí en Inglaterra en vez de tan lejos. —Las alabanzas que lanzó me pillaron desprevenido, teniendo que dejar caer la boca con conmoción—. Con la venta de tu libro y la fama que se te ha echado encima tendrías a cualquiera, y además todas interesadas en las bestias que mantienes en tu casa. Sería una buena forma de sedu…

—Me sorprende que hayas conseguido casarte con lo ordinario y simple que eres, Theseus —exclamé, todavía horrorizado—. Lo que tenemos Tina y yo es una relación de amistad, al igual que la que mantengo con su hermana.

Desde el primer instante en el que nos conocimos los sentimientos que tuve por Tina habían transitado desde la molestia hasta el dolor, para después convertirse en pena y más adelante en curiosidad. Una curiosidad que todavía me corroía los huesos cada vez que pensaba en ella. Por lo general ya no me importaba lo que las personas pudiesen considerar de mí, demasiado distraído en mis propios asuntos y problemas como para dejarme influenciar por los juicios de otros. Pero que ella me valorase ahora como alguien inferior hacía que me doliese la cabeza y que las respiraciones se me entrecortasen.

Me pellizqué los nudillos.

—Muy importante tiene que ser si vas a jugarte tanto por una chica —volvió a apalearme, levantando las cejas.

—No pienso seguir con tu juego —le avisé, con el tono de voz serio y la barbilla afilada.

Él, sin embargo, no pareció turbado. Sacando la varita del interior del chaleco lavanda que vestía, con un giro rápido descubrió una de las puertas del mueble bar para dejar escuchar mejor el sonido de una botella abrirse junto al tintineo de vidrio que lo acompañó. A una velocidad lenta hizo traer frente a nosotros un vaso para cada uno, de lo que supuse enseguida que sería whisky de fuego. El líquido se veía brillante en el interior del cristal elíptico, meciéndose en un suave vaivén.

El desdichado hombre estuvo a punto de tirármelo encima cuando me negué a cogerlo en un principio, terminando por estirar los dedos y agarrarlo a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de beber.

—Vamos a llegar tu y yo a un acuerdo. Te propongo lo siguiente: te sinceras conmigo, me dejas entender los estímulos que te hacen querer regresar al otro lado del mundo, y te ayudo a desaparecer sin ser buscado durante una semana.

Parpadeé varias veces. Sabía que mi hermano era un manipulador, pero no creí que volviese a usar sus técnicas contra mí. Era al igual que cuando tenía doce años y me dedicaba a meter todo tipo de insectos en mi habitación, excitado por tener que ocultárselo a madre y a padre. Theseus me pillaría y terminaría maniobrando entre mí y lo que él deseaba para no delatarme, teniendo que cumplir sus órdenes.

Aunque ahora, ciertamente, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que quisiese saber. No sería algo complicado en realidad, podía ser justo y relatar la verdad o gritar lo que él desease oír. Con tal de recibir una mano amiga, no habría problema. Pero aquello no significaba que fuese sencillo.

Tras no darle una contestación rápida continuó, intentando llevarme un poco más a su lado:

—Nadie se enterará si yo te ayudo, por el contrario… —Quedó en silencio.

—Eres un _jarvey_ astuto —mascullé con media sonrisa en los labios. A él le brillaron los ojos—. Pregunta y te contestaré lo mejor que pueda.

Se tomó un minuto entero antes de comenzar el interrogatorio, bebiéndose de un trago el whisky, sirviéndose otro enseguida. Yo todavía tenía el mío entre las manos, acariciando el borde del vaso con ligera ansiedad. Me dediqué a contar las pecas y cicatrices en ellas, estudiando como la piel se me volvía más blanca si cerraba los dedos.

—¿Cuándo…? —Tuvo que cerrar la boca antes de darme ninguna pista más de lo que quería saber. Con un crujido cauteloso, Clark apareció repentinamente en el salón, zapateando rítmicamente para llevarse la porcelana desechada del té. Se nos quedó mirando de manera cargante cuando Thes y yo compartimos la misma expresión incómoda y retraimiento, y con palabras de disculpa y un arco de la mano hizo volar la bandeja para huir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Los dos negamos efusivamente cualquier molestia, tartamudeando y tropezando con lo que decía cada uno, pero él ya había desaparecido con un fuerte golpe en la puerta, indicando que volvíamos a estar solos.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante con un suspiro. Todo esto estaba siendo absurdo.

Thes debió de sentir mi frustración, pues a pesar del desconcierto anterior, habló con seguridad:

—Tengo muchas cosas en la mente ahora mismo —expresó en voz alta, girando más el torso en el sofá para quedar con actitud de estudio—. Por una parte, desearía curiosear sobre dicha señorita —se burló, guiñándome un ojo—, pero comienzo a formar una idea sobre cómo hacerte escapar de Inglaterra y necesito tu aprobación.

—Si es por mí no te molestes en preguntar por la señorita Goldstein. —Aquello pareció más un ruego que una solicitud, terminando por esconderme detrás del vaso con el líquido ambarino.

Dio varias carcajadas fuertes, meneando la cabeza.

—¡Me niego a no indagar un poco sobre esa relación tuya! —Volvió a reírse, con la emoción dibujada en su cara. Se le achicaron los ojos y redondearon las mejillas, rezumando jovialidad—. Vayamos por partes: ¿es bonita?

La belleza se trata de algo circunstancial. Lo que para unos es hermoso para otros no. Desgraciadamente, se refería exclusivamente a mi opinión, por lo que tuve que encogerme de hombros. Podía ser sincero; no es como si no reconociese las cosas bonitas que había por el mundo.

—Sí, lo es.

Golpeó con el talón el suelo, viéndose satisfecho pero frustrado en una mezcla cómica.

—Dame detalles, hombre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa muy pequeña se me pegó a los labios, recordando a Tina cuando la dejé en el puerto de Nueva York.

—Es casi tan alta como yo. Con la piel rosada, pálida. Tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo oscuro. —Se me escapó una exhalación alegre, mordiéndome los labios enseguida—. Es muy bonita, en realidad.

No me di cuenta de haber desviado la mirada a un punto detrás de mi hermano, pero cuando volví a revisar su expresión, tenía la sensación de que la exaltación que lo abrazaba podría ser la misma que si le hubiese dicho que iba a casarme de aquí a unas horas.

—¿Le gustan tus bestias? —continuó sin inmutarse de lo que pensaba de él.

—No quedó desagradada cuando le mostré mi maleta. No al menos después de entrar en ella —tuve que reírme—. No empezamos con buen pie, he de añadir. La primera bestia que vio fue al _niffler_ intentado robar un gran banco. Más tarde a un _murtlap_ y acababa de morder al muggle que conocí allí.

Los dos compartimos varias carcajadas. Thes conocía a la mayoría de animales mágicos tan bien como yo. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos nacido en la misma casa, con una madre criadora de hipogrifos, lanzada a ayudar a cualquier ser no humano que necesitase salvación. Que se pareciese más a mi padre en sus decisiones de carrera, no lo convertían en un hombre menos salvaje que yo.

Theseus me había acompañado a algunos viajes por Europa para controlar manadas de centauros, caballos alados y _porlocks_. Todo esto después de la guerra; y en aquellos años estaba más que sorprendido por que pudiese controlar dragones —más o menos—; incluso diría que envidioso, pero jamás me lo hizo saber. Aquellas conclusiones las saqué mirándole a los ojos mientras se emborrachaba en una taberna y me daba una perorata.

—Leí algo así en tus archivos del ministerio. Sobre el _niffler_ , quiero decir.

—Hubo más bestias que recuperar. Jacob me ayudó con la _erumpent_. Y Tina y su hermana con Dougal y una cría de _occamy_ después de salir con vida de las garras de MACUSA.

Mi mente viajó de nuevo a aquellos caóticos días. Tenía el don de desterrar los recuerdos terribles del pasado, dejándolos como brochazos poco definidos, esparcidos en mi memoria. Pero había otros que no se dignaban a desaparecer tan fácilmente, aunque conseguían hacerme daño o calentarme el pecho. Uno en particular era el de Tina llevando felizmente al _occamy_ extraviado a su nido. Se veía nerviosa mientras se le enredaba entre los dedos, temerosa de que su pico le perforase la piel. Pero con tan solo unas palabras de aliento la mujer se había vuelto más valiente, y yo había estado tranquilo mientras interactuaba con el ser.

Le mostré mi mundo, uno el cual estaba prohibido en América, y podría jurar que la mujer se enamoró de él.

—Las señoritas Goldstein se ocuparon de las bestias en mi maleta durante los días que estuve indispuesto. Me hicieron saber que las más… salvajes no eran sus favoritas. Pero aun así me ayudaron mucho.

—Después del duelo con Grindelwald —asintió él. Moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. ¿Sabes? Creo que debe de estar un poco interesada en ti si se tomó tantas molestias.

Tuve que hacer una mueca ante eso.

—No comparto tu opinión. Algo me dice que lo que sentía era culpa por haberme casi matado. Y esa fue su forma de disculparse.

Thes no dijo nada, prefiriendo entonces el silencio. ¿Tal vez tenía yo razón y por eso no me discutía? Aquello fue como un latigazo en la espalda.

—Alguien que solo siente culpa no estaría todavía hablando con ese al que le debió algo —masculló, con el rostro más serio.

Hice una mueca. Semanas atrás habría creído que Tina podría inclinarse —me mareaba con tan solo imaginarlo— a mantener una relación más cercana a la que teníamos. Pero todo se torció, y ahora le estaba rogando al cielo por poder regresar a un país extranjero y encontrar así la solución.

El hombre a mi lado me contempló más detenidamente, obligándome a levantar una ceja a modo de respuesta.

—Ha pasado algo entre tú y esa señorita, ¿verdad? —Alzó una mano para callarme antes de poder contestarle lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza—. Algo por lo que quieras correr detrás de ella tan… efusivamente —terminó riendo.

Me pellizqué los nudillos, encogiéndome en el sillón.

—Ya no nos hablamos —dije, corrigiéndome enseguida—. No nos escribimos, en realidad. Ella a mí, para ser más exactos. —Junté los dedos en mi regazo, estudiando un punto perdido en la alfombra—. La ofendí sin darme cuenta; estaba demasiado agobiado por todo el asunto de la prohibición que se me impuso y salida de venta del libro. Usé mal unas palabras y ella se dio por aludida.

¡Qué cosa más frustrante fue su contestación a aquella carta! El no tener a la persona delante para poder aclarar lo que manifesté en un estúpido pedazo de papel me hacía sentir expuesto, humillado de una forma que no terminaba de comprender. Aunque las palabras a veces se me atascaban en la garganta, al menos habría tenido otra oportunidad, porque ahora tan si quiera sabía si Tina leyó las cartas que me molesté en enviarle después.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente? —me miró Thes expectante, cruzando una pierna sobre otra. Levanté los ojos del suelo, desde su tobillo hasta la rodia, de la rodilla a la cadera y hasta el cuello—. No sabía que usabas malas palabras con las personas.

Dirigí mi expresión directamente a la suya, repentinamente airado.

—¿Crees que no tengo mal humor de vez en cuando? —bramé por encima del aliento.

Él se limitó a levantar las manos, meneando la cabeza.

—Puedes ser alguien verdaderamente violento si te lo propones, Newton. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre sueles tener buenos argumentos, incluso con tu reticencia para hablar generalmente; es interesante ver como callas a las personas con razonamientos complicados. Ya sea de manera agresiva o no, pero por lo general no los ofendes. Simplemente se rinden porque llevas razón.

Theseus había visto algunos de mis momentos más enérgicos; en Hogwarts cuando hice un duelo con un estudiante detestable y terminé golpeándole la nariz y tirándole del pelo; cuando uno de mis primos intentó golpear a uno de los hipogrifos de madre y salí en su defensa con un palo. En la guerra hubo muchas más peleas, sobre todo con hombres ebrios y desesperados por huir del campo de batalla. Algunas habían sido tremendamente dolorosas, y no en todas salí bien amparado, pero las luchas que disfruté de verdad fueron las dialogadas, donde dejaba que mi mente agarrase hechos, referencias y circunstancias para lanzarlos y hacerles cerrar la boca con mucha seguridad.

Newt no era el tonto que algunos pensaban; sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Y con el paso de los años aquellas habilidades habían mejorado enormemente. No obstante, la carta que le envié a Tina procedía de una parte de mí que, por lo general, se mantenía bajo una gruesa capa de tranquilidad y amabilidad.

—No fue mi intención ofenderla —murmuré más para mí que para él.

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero en ocasiones eres terriblemente insensible, y eso puede molestar a cualquiera.

Mi repentino mal humor se fue tan rápido como vino, dejándome la antigua sensación un frío descomunal.

—Ella es una Aurora de MACUSA —comencé, reticente. ¿Se enojaría él también por pensar de la forma en que lo hacía? Lo último que me faltaba era que me echase de su casa y no me volviese a hablar—. En resumidas cuentas: escribí que los Aurores son unos hipócritas de carrera que solo se molestan en matar a todo aquello que desconocen. —El silencio que mantuvo hizo querer justificarme—: Acababa de tener una discusión con varios del Ministerio que no hacían más que seguirme cuando revisé la última carta que me envió y decidí contestarle. No fue la mejor idea que tuve, aparentemente.

Ella me había hecho preguntas que contesté, incluso, de manera alegre. Me distraje lo justo para que las primeras palabras que leyese fuesen tan educadas como de costumbre, pero todo se volvió pesado cuando guie el tema a los problemas que me afectaban, bordeando el núcleo en cuestión, terminando por quejarme únicamente.

Si hubiese sido sincero desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado. Tina hubiese comprendido, ¿verdad? Me habría calmado y arrojado cientos de disculpas por no poder ir a visitarla tan pronto como deseaba. Pero hubiésemos continuado con la correspondencia y al menos tendría la seguridad de ser bien acogido al reencontrarnos.

—¿Solo se ha enojado por eso? —replicó entonces Thes, todavía absorto en lo que le había dicho—. No te conoce lo suficiente como para saber tu opinión a la hora de seguir las normas y los Aurores, ¿eh?

—Y no tiene por qué saber esa faceta mía —solté sin pensar—. Quizá escribí algo más, pero no lo recuerdo con seguridad. Le costó mucho llegar a ese puesto, ya ves. Para ella es un orgullo trabajar como Aurora. Sé bien cómo se siente cuando la gente juzga tu trabajo, por lo que tampoco culpo su arrebato.

Mi vida, durante unos años, giró en torno a eso: escuchar personas ajenas a mí, y no tanto, opinar sobre las decisiones que tomaba sobre el futuro, recitando en voz alta lo golfo que podía ser. La magizoología era raramente bien considerada, al menos tanto como una carrera, y el desaparecer durante un par de años para estudiar a esas bestias que me traían loco en vez de estar detrás de un escritorio, parecía motivo de disputa.

— Bueno, al menos te has dado cuenta del problema —intentó animarme, chasqueando los dedos—. Nunca es tarde para recapacitar, ya sabes. Estoy seguro de que tu señorita Goldstein se alegrará cuando te vea, de alguna forma u otra.

—No es mi señorita Gold…

—Y para tu inmensa alegría, ya tengo un plan casi formado, solo necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más.

Parpadeé varias veces, atemorizado por lo que estaba creando sin decirme.

—Ten cuidado con lo que formas, te recuerdo que es mi libertad con la que estamos jugando —le avisé, intentando que mis palabras sonasen como una amenaza—. Ni si quiera sé si es buena idea que le digas algo de esto a Leta.

—Tonterías, ella podrá ayudarnos. Además, no me refería a ella.

—¿A quién si no?

Una sonrisa sabihonda le estiró en los labios.

—Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
